Magnificent Three Adventures
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Just After the Doctor and Clara Leave Jenny Flint , Vastra and Strax in Yorkshire. This is the beginning Of Jenny , Vastra and strax adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Vastra and Jenny and strax looking at the gentleman on the floor

" what are we suppose to do with him " said Jenny.

" no wonder he fainted I am so handsome, I even make grown Human males faint with desire"said strax

" in your dreams strax " said Jenny laughing.

" I don't know my dear he will come round in the end now Jenny we have got a party to attend to " said vastra

" can I come " said strax.

" no only girls can go strax and if you look in the mirror you will work out your not " said Jenny.

" arrrh how dare you insult a warrior " said strax

" calm down strax there is no need for a temper tantrum " said vastra

" it probely that you sent him out earlier when he got to excited " said Jenny

" Jenny let me deal with this now strax move the gentleman " said Vastra

" but " said strax.

" strax" said vastra

" You may rely on me ma'am " said strax moving the gentleman off the floor

" what are you planing to do now Aida " said vastra

" Aida if you want you could stay with us " said Jenny.

" my gang I'm the leader " said strax

" our team strax and no you are not old enought to be a leader your 12 " said Jenny

" it's Distrespectful I am the perfect age for a soltaran " said stax

" Aida ignore strax " said Jenny.

" we are The Doctor friends " said vastra

" My monster is your friend you are very luckily to know him but no I think I need a new start after all this its time for me to stop living in secret " said Aida

" very we'll my dear hope too meet you again Aida good bye Jenny strax" said vastra

Vastra and Jenny get into the carriage.

" come strax don't keep us waiting " said Jenny.

" strax if you don't come there will be no sherbet lemons fancies " said vastra.

" what have you said that for " said Jenny.

" now now Jenny you'll see " said vastra.

Strax gets on the carrigde

" now Horse, if you do not obey orders I will be forced to turn you into mince & send you to unwitting markets that I'm told are super " said strax

" poor Aida " said Vastra

" all the time she thought she was loved by her mum what a waste " said Jenny

" she will find the perfect man soon enought just as I have found the perfect woman " said Vastra looking at Jenny.

" we are the Doctors Army " said strax

" friends " said Jenny

" strax seriously what have we told you about those sherbet lemons fancies " said Vastra.

" we'll have save the world once again " said Jenny.

" without you Jenny we would have never have save this world " said Vastra.

" but one thing i don't understand clara how can clara be alive we saw her die " said Jenny.

" I know my dear that is a mystery Jenny one day we will know that answer " said vastra.


	2. Chapter 2

" What's that screaming " said vastra

Jenny and vastra walk into the living room.

" strax what are you playing at " said vastra

Jenny rushes over to the man with a broken arm.

" why have you broken his arm " said Jenny.

" A Human asked me to play 'snap' with him. I obliged. He is now trying to sue me for a broken arm" said strax.

Jenny rolled her eyes " that's not how you play snap " said Jenny.

" go and wait outside " said vastra.

"Hmpf i'll just play with my grenades then." Said strax.

" how we suppose to fix his arm " said Jenny.

" it's badly damage " said vastra.

Strax walked out of the room whispering " Infernal Silurian, thinking she is superior to all others.. including ME! Ridiculous" said strax quietly.

Jenny walks out of the room to find strax.

" strax you need to help him you are soltaran nurse " said Jenny

" I am not anyway how was I suppose to know anyway I have a fan club! They have taken to wearing suits & a potato on a necklace! Vastra says its not for me & that they are masons. I disagree" said strax

" we'll remember we can ban you from going out " said Jenny.

" very we'll you give me no option boy " said strax holding up his gun.

" strax stop this nonsense now now go and help him " said vastra.

" you can rely on me Madame " said strax.

" if he keeps doing this the whole town will not be able to trust us " said Jenny.

" strax as your pushiment you are not allowed any sherbet fancies " said vastra.

" but Madame " said strax.

" not until you start behaving yourself " said vastra.


	3. Chapter 3

Strax brought a sat nav and change the words and phrases using his technology.

Strax walks in a happy mood. Jenny sees the sat nav.

" strax why have you got a sat nav " said Jenny.

" the last sat nav I had was Thomas Thomas " said Strax.

" but we are in Victorian london they haven't got any technology like this " said Jenny.

" what you you mean boy " said Strax.

" sat navs haven't been invented yet " said Jenny.

" I could invent them " said Strax

" you can mess around with history Strax " said Jenny.

" you says I can't " said strax.

" what's the fuss about " said Vastra.

" strax has brought a sat nav " said Jenny.

" a sat nav strax what have I told you about bringing technology that hasn't been invented yet " said Vastra.

" it come in useful " said strax.

" we know that but the doctor wouldn't be happy about you messing about with time " said Vastra.

" the doctor said he Easley confused " said Jenny.

" I think the sat nav is brilliant" said Strax.

satnav:

"You are exceeding the posted speed limit. Excellent! Live dangerously! FASTER! Drive then before us for glooooory!"

" strax that is inappropriate " said Jenny.

strax satnav : Next grenades 35 km, unless they mean fuel, no I'm sure it's grenades.

" grenades " said Vastra.

" I like grenades " said strax.

" what happens when your in public and the sat nav goes off they will have a panic attack" said Vastra.

" strax there's is no cars for the sat nav to be placed in " said Jenny.

" a horse and carrigde is a car " said strax.

" the doctors right about strax " said Jenny.

" unfortunately yes my dear " said Vastra.

" your such a drama king strax like the time when you fainted at demons run " said Jenny .

" I DID NOT FAINT AT DEMONS RUN! I was mortally wounded!" Said strax

" I think you'll find you did strax " said Vastra.

There was a knock at the door.

" I wonder who could that be " said Jenny Walking over to the door.


End file.
